Nunca es tarde para pasar el tiempo juntos
by Inochan-Uchiha
Summary: Por distintos problemas y responsabilidades que Nowaki y Kamijou tuvieron que pasar, no pudieron celebrar juntos la Navidad y ni año nuevo, por eso, Nowaki y Hiro-san celebran las fiestas al día siguiente. [One-short] [Este fic ha sido programado por el foro/comunidad Retos fanfiction]


Junjou Romantica © Shungiku Nakamura.

A/N: «**Este fic ha sido programado por el foro/comunidad Retos fanfiction» **Disfruten :)

* * *

**Fanfic de dedicada especialmente a mi Sempai :3**

* * *

Un nuevo año para el malhumorado castaño significaba más trabajo y responsabilidades; era tan común ver a millones de docentes con un carácter del diablo y él no era la excepción, ser un profesor de una universidad requería su tiempo completo... revisar papeleo, administrar proyectos, y leer libros completos para explicarlos en la clase y a la misma vez ayudarle a Miyagi-sensei (que, de por sí solo era un inútil) ¿Acaso ser profesor de literatura lo podía matar? Aunque sonara ilógico, él respondería un firme "si".

El año había pasado rápido, muy rápido para su gusto; Kamijou Hiroki pasó la navidad y año nuevo en compañía de un montón de profesores ya que, para la desgracia de bastantes, el director general programó una junta, no obstante Nowaki se pasó ambos días atendiendo niños, por eso mismo los dos no demostraron enojo contra si ya que era algo que no podían evitar.

Hiroki suspiró mientras bebía de una botella que contenía agua. Se sentía un poco deprimido, hace un par de horas había terminado el año viejo.

— ¡Hiro-san celebremos las fiestas este día! —Nowaki entra por la puerta del su departamento arrasando con todo a su paso —Es el primer día de enero ¿Por qué no limpiamos un poco? Y... ¡Listo!

El castaño parpadeó y luego frunció el ceño.

— ¿De qué diablos hablas, estúpido Nowaki? Deberías de descansar después de estar curando a mocosos. Ve directo a la cama, idiota.

— ¿No es mala idea, eh? —caminó hacia él despacio ignorando olímpicamente el insulto que le mandó su amor, luego sonrió abiertamente. — ¿Acaso a Hiro-san no le gustará celebrar conmigo?

Nowaki tenía una mirada de tristeza totalmente dirigida hacia Kamijou y este entre cerro los ojos molesto.

—Como quieras, imbécil —lo encaró con la mirada —pero todo lo harás tú.

— ¡Claro Hiro-san!

Nowaki se acercó por detrás y sosteniéndolo de la cadera con sus manos, le besó suavemente el cuello y después sus labios, deleitándose con el poco sabor de café que se mantenía en las cavidades bucales del castaño, profundizaron el beso.

— ¡Deja de besarme sin previo aviso tonto! —lo alejó empujándolo con la cara sonrojada, pero Nowaki no le importó y le plantó muchos más besos.

—Lo siento pero Hiro-san es completamente irresistible con la cara roja —dijo sonriendo a lo que el castaño respondió con una enorme vena en la frente.

— ¡Cállate idiota Nowaki!

—No trate de guardar los sentimientos Hiro-san, mejor déjelos fluir.

_Entonces terminaré diciéndote lo tanto que te amo._ Frunció el ceño después de pensar en tal estupidez; observó cómo Nowaki sonreía amablemente, y seguido le murmuró que iba a comenzar con los preparativos, Kamijou se dejó caer en el suelo de madera y se pasó la mayoría del tiempo mirando al joven universitario, para su desgracia no mantenía el ceño fruncido, más bien, su mirada irradiaba tranquilidad. Esperaría hasta el de ojos azules terminara. Suspiró. Seguro terminaría muy tarde

* * *

Escuchó como la voz de Nowaki se acercaba cada vez más y más, parpadeó confundido aun sin poder ver muy bien lo que pasaba, Nowaki le empezó a gritar y él gruñó sin entender nada. Se restregó los ojos y poco a poco se fue acostumbrando a la luz artificial que iluminaba el departamento, y fue cuando se dio cuenta que Nowaki si estaba sumamente cerca de él, más bien, encima de él con una mirada preocupada.

— ¡Oye, tonto no me dejas respirar bien, quítate de encima! —Kamijou no se molestó en hablar más y él fue el que se levantó del suelo.

— ¡Hiro-san que bueno que se encuentra bien! —Nowaki suspiró aliviado. —Pensé que algo le había ocurrido…

—Bueno…, con este invierno del infierno no hay tantas diferencias, preferiría estar muerto—bostezó observando el ambiente navideño de su departamento, había un perfecto y gigantesco árbol en una esquina, este estaba adornado con muchas lucecitas de diferentes colores, por lo tanto el departamento parecía estar sacado de una revista de Navideña. El castaño dijo: —Oye... no deberías entusiasmarte tanto, sólo un par de cosas y ya, Nowaki

— ¡Deje de hablar tonterías Hiro-san! ¡Hiro-san no morirá porque yo no lo permitiré!

—Está bien. Está bien. —Desvió la mirada. Nowaki lo miraba con una cara furiosa, y lo peor cada vez que pensaba en este año nuevo recordaba que pronto llegaría a ser más y más viejo, lo cual lo molestaba tanto.

—Hiro-san ¿Por qué no iniciamos?

—Como quieras.

Tan pronto como dejó de hablar Nowaki se sentó junto a él, abrazándolo por la cintura mientras sonreía afablemente viendo el árbol. _Estúpido Nowaki ¿Qué se cree? Sonriendo tan lindamente… ¿Pero qué diablos? ¿Él lindo? Es obvio que el desvelo de ayer me afectó ¡Argh! Y ahora me observaba y mientras me susurra en el oído palabras de amor ¡Deja de hacer eso tonto! Resiste, Resiste, ¡No te sonrojes! eres el mayor en la relación. _

— ¿Qué tanto piensa Hiro-san?

— ¿EH? — abrió los ojos desorientado y sorprendido.

—Vamos, Hiro-san puedes decirme…—pausó contra su oído con un tono de voz lento le dijo: — ¿O es que acaso no te atreves?

— ¡Cierra la boca, Nowaki tonto! Yo no pienso en nada que sea tu incumbencia.

—Claro que sí, porque Hiro-san pensaba en mí —Nowaki no borró su sonrisa amable aun después de que Kamijou le aventará un frasco de bebida en la cara. —Además… esta es la mejor navidad y año nuevo de mi vida.

— ¿P-Porque lo dices? Ambas fechas ya pasaron—su voz salió ronca y tartamudeó sin siquiera evitarlo.

—Porque estoy con Hiro-san y estamos celebrando juntos —y así Nowaki sonrió más.

Instantáneamente Kamijou se le abalanzó y uniendo sus labios mutuamente, Nowaki no dejó de sonreír alegre. _Tonto mocoso. _Kamijou también sonrió escuchando la caja musical que salía de las lucecitas del árbol. Sin duda, era la primera navidad y año nuevo juntos como parejas, y celebrar ambas fechas después a Hiro-san no le importaba, después de todo sólo era entre ellos dos. Solos.

* * *

A/N: Bueno aquí yo, con un pequeño One-short navideño de esta pareja egoísta, me gustó mucho trabajar con ellos y hace tiempos que quería hacer un fic de Junjou Romantica así, que aquí está. Dejen review para saber si les gustó o no.

¡Un saludo!

**Inochan-Uchiha. **

05/01/15


End file.
